Akatsuki
by Delta Elena
Summary: Una hermosa flor de papel tan fragil y peligrosa siempre buscando hacer lo correcto, pero cuando su corazon y la razon van en dos direcciones diferentes no es tan facil de seguir su propio camino.


**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes, la historia y lo que se desarrolla en ella son ideas mías.**

**Algo que se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen de Akatsuki como gánster que me gusto bastante, si sale bien esta historia después hare algo mas larguito para mi querida Konan.**

**Akatsuki**

Un día nublado y con bastante frio, era poco inusual en aquella ciudad mejor conocida como Konoha que siempre tenía días soleados y hermosos.

—Parece que hasta el clima está en contra mía…pero después de todo es una despedía—

La joven que miraba el tren acelerar su marcha se tallo los ojos evitando que sus lagrimas salieran, abrió su espejo y retoco su maquillaje. Los hombres a su alrededor no podían evitar pasar la vista ligeramente hacia ella, cosa normal puesto que era una mujer muy hermosa.

Su cabello violeta hacia juego con aquellos misteriosos ojos de color amarillo como si de un gato se tratara, le gustaba jugar con las sombras para que estos resaltaran aun mas, un poco de rubor y un poco de brillo labial

Sonrió al ver que no tendría que salir corriendo al baño a lavarse el rostro, respiro largo y profundo tenía que mejorar su autocontrol después de todo se mudaba a otra ciudad y no cualquiera era su ciudad natal aunque ella se vio en la necesidad de dejarla hace muchos años.

—Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado…mi querida Amegakure—

Sonrió mientras revisaba la caja que le había dado su gran mentor Jiraiya, una foto de ella de pequeña junto a otros niños alrededor de ese viejo pervertido.

—Sí que reía como una tonta—

Cerro la caja al igual que sus ojos al recordar muchas más cosas que su niñez había encerrado, hace mucho tiempo que decidió seguir adelante sin quedarse atada al pasado…después de todo ella era una mujer policía.

Después de muchas horas de viaje suspiro sacando su paraguas, había olvidado que por algún extraño fenómeno siempre llovía en Amegakure.

—Salgo de Konoha lloviendo…llego a Amegakure lloviendo, debe ser cosa del destino—

Tomo su maleta y camino lentamente buscando algún transporte antes de que sus zapatos se mojaran y estropearan, quería tomar un baño caliente y dormir cuanto pudiera antes de iniciar sus labores.

— ¿Konan? —Se detuvo de inmediato al reconocer aquella peculiar voz que le hizo estremecerse

—Si…oh Orochimaru-Sama y Kabuto haciendo hincapié en el último nombre—

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos regresaste a la ciudad—

—Vaya que corren muy rápido apenas voy llegando—

—Ya sabes que en esta ciudad la información es primordial—

—Vaya que has crecido bastante Konan—La mirada pérfida de aquel hombre de gafas le incomodaba bastante pero prefería seguir ignorándole lo mas que se pudiera.

—Kabuto…—

—Bueno, bueno te parece que te llevemos a algún sitio—

Por un momento respondería de manera negativa pero recordó que era Orochimaru un antiguo compañero de su mentor Jiraiya, además de que era una persona bastante rencorosa en algunos asuntos por lo que solo sonrió aceptando de buena manera la invitación.

—Me quedare en el hotel la lluvia en el desierto, mis cosas pronto llegaran a mi nuevo departamento—

—Que alegría pequeña, entonces pronto podrás estar al servicio de la ciudad como sabes ahora yo la dirijo—

—Si lo sé, Jiraiya sensei me lo notifico—

—Bueno se que sonara esto muy apresurado, pero con tus habilidades se que podrás ayudarnos muy pronto

— ¿A qué se refiere? —

—Esta ciudad sufre de un terrible mal…—

—Orochimaru-Sama cree que sea conveniente hablar de esto aquí—

—Tranquilo Kabuto, Konan es de total confianza es discípula de ese viejo pervertido—

La mujer no pudo evitar notar la molestia del hombre de lentes pero le tenía sin cuidado, más que nada porque le contaba algo tan en secreto a ella que apenas iba llegando a la ciudad.

—Tú eres una de las pocas personas que puede hacer de un simple papel algún absurdo arreglo hasta algo sumamente peligroso, por eso se que podrás ayudarnos a capturar a una peligrosa banda. —

Konan se sintió molesta por la manera en que se expresaba de su afición al origami pero por fortuna no era una mujer explosiva sino más bien de temple frio cuando era necesario, y vaya que era necesario en aquel momento.

—Una banda, a que se refiere—

—Veras en los últimos años hemos tenido ataques de un peculiar grupo que se hace llamar "Akatsuki" tienden a aparecer y causar revuelos, son gastos que la ciudad debe cubrir. —

— ¿Akatsuki?...pero de verdad que la ciudad no ha podido con ellos—

—No de hecho su fama se ha hecho tan grande que está llegando hasta otras ciudades…incluyendo Konoha—

—Eso quiere decir—

—Así es mi querida Konan, mande pedir que te transfirieran a Amegakure solicitando tu ayuda confió plenamente de tus habilidades para capturar a este grupo de villanos. —

El hombre de pálida piel sonrió acercándole un gran sobre lo cual solo le indicaba una cosa, era de más de tener cuidado y que posiblemente no podría dormir todo lo que quisiera en su primer día de regreso a la ciudad.

—Comprendo Sr. Y hare todo lo que esté a mi disposición para capturarles. —

Orochimaru sonrió complacido mientras ordenaba detener el vehículo donde Konan bajo y vio alejarse a gran rapidez, suspiro entrando al hotel por alguna razón ya no le agradaba tanto regresar a su vieja ciudad.

Lo que nadie le quitaría seria el tomar ese esperado baño caliente y meterse a la cama con una taza de café mientras revisaba los expedientes con suma calma.

—Akatsuki…ya veo sí que han hecho de las suyas, incluso su líder se proclama dios—

Dejo la taza en el muro leyendo con más interés todos los reportes, no había foto de ninguno lo que le sorprendía bastante cómo era posible que nadie los haya identificado.

—A no ser que…la gente no quiera hacerlo, pero por que lo harían, acaso miedo—

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo leyendo hasta que el sonar de su celular la despertó notando que ya era de mañana y bastante tarde, como pudo se arreglo para llegar cuanto antes a oficinas en su primer día de trabajo en Amegakure.

El encontrar a Orochimaru en las oficinas como ahora su nuevo jefe ya no le sorprendía solo que nunca le agrado mucho que digamos sobre todo Kabuto que era el que más le resultaba menos agradable; pero no tuvo más que tranquilizarse y acatar ese nuevo hecho de su nueva vida.

Konan era alguien que difícilmente perdía el control nunca nadie le vio mostrar enojo u otra alteración, siempre fue conocida por ser fría en muchas situaciones lo cual le hizo ser conocida como una de las mejores mujeres policías que hayan tenido.

—Vaya querida Konan es raro que llegues tarde—Con tono burlón Orochimaru giraba su gran sillón bebiendo su café sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—No volverá a ocurrir Sr. Tan solo ha sido el cambio de ciudad—

—No te preocupes es comprensible, pero veo que no te sorprende que este aquí—

—En realidad no Sr. Puesto que menciono anoche lo grave del asunto es comprensible que tuviera urgencia por qué me enfocara en ello lo más pronto posible.

—Konan no dejas de impresionarme, por ello creo que eres la indicada para el caso lamentablemente ya le había mencionada a Jiraiya y vino de hecho…pero—

—Tuvo problemas con alguna mujer cierto—Konan casi se imagino la escena completa sin poder evitar sentir escalofríos de que tan lejos había llegado la peculiar reputación de su mentor.

—En efecto, tuve que pedirle que dejara la ciudad debido que era la mujer de alguien muy importante… así que como sabrás la situación comprometedora en la que me encuentro

—Comprendo Sr. Le aseguro que tendré la mayor discreción—

—De eso no tengo la menor duda y agradezco todo, así que ya has leído algo de los reportes que te di anoche—

—Si los he leído completamente y si me da autorización para comenzar a trabajar—

—La tienes, en caso de algún problema o duda Kabuto te proporcionara todo lo que necesites—

Konan y Kabuto solo se miraron parecía que la tensión entre ambos crecía mas con el tiempo, pero sobre todo lo que más odiaba la chica era aquella sonrisa de burla que siempre le mostro pero fuera de ello nunca tuvieron ningún altercado así que solo hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de ambos hombres y salir a su primer día de trabajo.

Más tranquila recorrió las calles en realidad la ciudad había cambiado en bastante tiempo, ella era muy pequeña cuando la había dejado y muchas cosas ya no estaban en su sitio salvo la lluvia intermitente era lo que seguía igual y suspiro sintiéndose mal por estar de nuevo recordando cosas de su niñez.

—Vamos Konan recuerda por que estas aquí lo primordial es velar por los civiles—

Estiro los brazos sintiéndose mucho mejor y se dirigió a su primera pista, un centro comercial que se había convertido en el principal sitio de ataques por este peculiar grupo, pero para su sorpresa había un hombre en una de las ventanas gritando que saltaría en cualquier momento.

Al notar que nadie parecía prestarle su ayuda se dirigió directamente hacia el piso donde se encontraba el hombre pasando con tanta rapidez como sus pies le permitían, su placa le hacía más rápido el proceso puesto que solo la gente se hacía a un lado.

— ¡No cometa una locura y deme su mano para que suba! —

—¡No quiero vivir! —

—Vamos cuénteme que le ocurre tal vez pueda ayudarle—

—Tobi ha sido un mal niño—

— ¿Eh? —

Se quedo helada al ver que el sujeto se columpiaba como niño sin tener el menor miedo, y más que otra cosa era la extraña mascara que llevaba fue tanto que no se percato que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era jalada hacia la parte posterior de la ventana donde quedo colgando y este hombre saltaba hacia dentro del establecimiento.

—Tobi ser niño malo…Tobi será castigado—

Se sintió tan tonta por haberse confiado de tal modo pero no era momento para culparse, tenía que salir de esa situación antes de caer pero no tenía tan buen equilibrio en ese momento y la lluvia no le ayudaba para nada haciendo que sus dedos resbalaran con la repisa.

Se quedo helada cuando sus dedos resbalaron sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía en aquel segundo, pero el fuerte agarre de alguien le hizo toparse con unos ojos marrones que le miraban fijamente no supo cuanto tiempo quedo así hasta que el agarre se hizo mayor y era subida reaccionando de inmediato.

—Vaya sería malo que un ángel cayera de un lugar tan alto—

Konan no se esperaba aquello y no supo porque sus mejillas se tornaron rojo carmín, ese chico de cabellera naranja alborotada y que tenía la misma sonrisa pervertida de Jiraiya le había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

—Gracias…—

—Nos vemos lindo ángel, mi nombre es Yahiko en otra ocasión tendremos una cita—

Konan solo movió su mano en despedida por inercia sintiéndose totalmente boba al hacerlo, se toco la cien con fuerza y después recobro su cordura al escuchar que el lugar había sido asaltado nuevamente por la banda Akatsuki.

La larga charla de ese día por Orochimaru solo fue el inicio de su larga semana, pero por dentro solo deseaba volver a ver a aquel chico tan peculiar.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Algo que se me ocurrió de esta linda pareja que ya me había tardado en escribir, es algo corto pero deje un final así por si se me aloca seguirlo como una historia un poco más larga; la verdad me emocione imaginando los escenarios y todo eso, pero también si desean que se continúe y si es mayoría con gusto me presionare para ver qué sucede con esta pareja.**

**Por el momento hasta no terminar las otras no agregare otra a la larga fila pero eso lo decidirán ustedes con sus comentarios, muchas gracias por todo.**


End file.
